


stupid bird

by merryghoul



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Bondage, Fanvids, Gunplay, Knifeplay, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vid: The Tracker torments Gwen and Jack for information about Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stupid bird

**Author's Note:**

> This video is marked "non-con" for a non-consensual kink; there is no rape in this video.
> 
> On a lighter note, The Tracker is played by C. Thomas Howell, so he might be one of those "Hey, It's That Guy" people to some of you.
> 
> songs:  
> "Main Theme" from The Taking of Pelham One Two Three (1974), David Shire  
> "Szamár Madár," Venetian Snares  
> "Beep Street," Squarepusher
> 
> title comes form Venetian Snares song (from Hungarian)
> 
> CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR, AS OF TODAY, THE LATEST EPISODE OF TORCHWOOD: MIRACLE DAY.

[stupid bird](http://vimeo.com/27230702) from [Vanessa Abrams](http://vimeo.com/user7944961) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
